OneShot Shuffle
by DreamerGuurrl
Summary: A bunch of one shots based on songs from my ipod. If you have any songs let me know and I'll try to write one about it.
1. My Girl's ExBoyfriend

No One's POV

Eli made his way down the hallway to find his girlfriend at her locker. He smiled to himself as he walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

Clare turned and saw her boyfriend Eli. "So Clare what are your plans today?" he asked. "Alli wanted me to go with her to see Drew's game today after school" she said. "A football game? Really Clare, wouldn't you rather hang out with me?" he pouted. "Eli, I promised Alli. C'mon why don't you go with me?" she suggested.

"I guess. But I'm only going for you Edwards" he replied with a smirk. "Let's go then" she said tugging his arm as they walked out the doors and went to the football field.

Eli's POV

Sports were never my thing, nevertheless football wasn't either. I sat down with Clare, her friend Alli, and Adam. Adam's brother Drew played on the football team so he and his family always came to the games. I never understood football; I was more into my music.

I looked over to Clare who was chatting with Alli. Then Alli pointed to the field and I looked to where she and Clare were staring at.

It was some football player. I don't know his name but I've seen him around school a few times and all I know was that he was sophomore.

He was staring at Clare when she looked at him he smiled. I glared at him. I didn't like the fact that this jock was staring at my girlfriend. He was practically undressing her with his eyes.

K.C. POV

I saw Clare at my game and I was a little surprised to see her. Then I saw she was with Alli and I thought she came here with Alli because Alli wanted to come for Drew. I stared at her, amazed at how much she had changed this year.

She glanced at me and I smiled at her. She looked away but I continued to stare at her. Then I looked and saw the guy next to her glaring at me. He looks pissed. I felt a hand come on my shoulder and saw Drew standing next to me. "Looking at Alli's friend Clare?" he asked.

"Yeah she's my ex-girlfriend. We broke up last year" I said.

"She's also Adam's friend. Her, Adam, and that other guy Eli are all friends" he said.

"Is Eli that guy sitting next to Clare who looks pissed at me?" I asked. Drew turned to look and nodded. "Yeah Adam tells me that Eli and Clare are always flirting and now they are going out." He said.

I felt a little disappointed that Clare had a new boyfriend. I saw that he was wearing a red polo shirt which I realized that he was a junior like Drew.

I never knew Clare liked guys who wore all black or drove a hearse.

Clare's POV

After the game I walked with Eli to his car because he was giving me a ride home. We were waiting with Adam and Alli for Drew when K.C. came out and walked towards us.

"Hey Clare" he said. "Uh hi K.C. how you been?" I asked. "Good what about you?" he said. "Good." I replied.

This conversation was really awkward.

"So who is this" he said gesturing towards Eli. "Oh K.C. this my boyfriend Eli. Eli, this is umm... K.C." I said.

"I'm her ex-boyfriend" K.C. said. Eli nodded his head, "Nice to meet you then" Eli said.

"Well I should go. See ya around" K.C. said before walking away.

Later when Eli was driving me home he asked me about K.C.

"So Saint Clare dated a jock last year?" he smirked

"Yeah he was my first boyfriend but then he dumped me for my friend Jenna." I said.

"Well I'm glad because now you have me and I will never leave you for someone else" he smiled at me.

I kissed his cheek and grabbed his hand and he continued to drive.

_When he was seeing her  
You could see he had his doubts  
And now he's missing her  
Because he knows he's missing out  
Now it's haunting him  
The memories like a ghost  
He's so terrified  
Cause no one else even comes close_

He's a guy that you should feel sorry for  
He had the world but he thought that he wanted more  
I owe it all to the mistake he made back then  
I owe it all to my girl's ex-boyfriend

So then, along comes me,  
This undeserving mess (undeserving mess)  
Who would believe my life  
Would be so blessed (life would be so blessed)  
Two years ago  
He left all that debris (left all that debris)  
Who would of known  
He would leave everything I need

He's a guy that you should feel sorry for  
He had the world but he thought that he wanted more  
I owe it all to the mistake he made back then  
I owe it all to my girl's ex-boyfriend

If it wasn't for him  
I would still be searching  
If it wasn't for him  
I wouldn't know my best friend  
If it wasn't for him  
He would be able to see  
If it wasn't for him  
He would be as happy as me

When she and I settle down you can bet  
That he is going to have to settle for less  
He's someone that I would hate to be  
I got the girl and he's left with just the memory.

He's a guy that you should feel sorry for  
He had the world but he thought that he wanted more  
I owe it all to the mistake he made back then  
I owe it all to my girl's ex-boyfriend

If it wasn't for him  
I would still be searching  
If it wasn't for him  
I wouldn't know my best friend  
If it wasn't for him  
He would be able to see  
If it wasn't for him  
He would be as happy as me  



	2. ATTENTION: MY WEBSITE

**Attention!:**

**Want to hear daily what's going on with my life and updates on my stories and when they will be coming out?**

**Now you can! **

**Just visit my website and register to become a member!**

**You'll get the inside scoop and behind the scenes of my life and me the girl who writes the stories**

**You'll even be able to preview and read my stories before I upload them to fanfiction!**

**Don't miss out on this chance to help me explore new ideas for my stories and be the first to read my stories days before they come out!**

**Also now you'll be able to send me messages!  
**

**It's easy as 1,2,3!**

**Visit my new website that I just created and experience the thrill and fun with me!**

**Remember that no inapproaite behavior is wanted on my site, so please be mature and make good decisions when signing up or you will be removed from the site!**

**Here's the link and I hope to see you there!**

**.com/apps/auth/login?why=pw&try=1&wp=1&next=**

**In case it didn't show up the link is also up on my profile!**


End file.
